Most modern vehicles include mechanisms within the vehicle to allow occupants to control a lock on a rear closure of the vehicle. The mechanism provides a convenience to the vehicle occupant in that, for example, the occupant can unlock the rear closure and provide access to the vehicle by another person located outside of the vehicle. Providing the mechanism increases the functionality of the vehicle and makes the vehicle more desirable to consumers. Providing the mechanism, however, also increases the part count, cost and complexity of the vehicle.